What He Wants
by catastrophic-art
Summary: Kakuzu usually knew what Hidan wanted. Why he wanted it was another thing entirely... Rated M for gore/violence.


It was nothing new for Kakuzu to mercilessly beat Hidan. Mutilating his body until it was hardly recognizable. The blood that would cover his entire face and body would wash off. The broken bones, whether it be his arm snapped in two or his jaw completely shattered, would heal eventually. The bruises that decorated his pale skin would fade in time.

Hidan never originally put much thought towards the reason of why Kakuzu did this to him. Seeing that their relationship was already surrounded by death and massacre, Hidan welcomed the entertainment. The time lapse between missions was boring anyways. Spending their nights tearing each other apart and exploring what was underneath the torn skin was enough to keep them busy. Usually Hidan was the one experimented on, though; Kakuzu could survive being stabbed in the heart, yes, but would not last long enough to loiter and examine. That fact displeased Hidan on occasion: he wanted to know what was beneath the stitches. He wanted to see Kakuzu under him, doing nothing while Hidan let his hand find its way around Kakuzu's insides, instead of their usual positions.

However, nothing always worked his way. And again they are in that same situation. Hidan's limbs are spread and held down by the threads for the least amount of interference. Kakuzu was seated between his legs, hovering over his bloodied body, taking a kunai from where he'd placed it beside him (Hidan had a feeling that he planned this out) and plunging it into his abdomen. Hidan arched him back – as much as the threads would allow – towards the weapon, causing it to enter his body further and barely scrape his spine. Of course, none of this was as pleasurable as a ritual, but Hidan couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy this in the least bit.

Dragging the kunai downwards, the muscle and tissues were sliced, revealing a normal intestinal structure before him. "Your body has already healed itself…" Kakuzu noted. Whether it was directed towards Hidan or simply talking to himself, he wasn't sure. Nonetheless, Hidan's trademark grin returned as he let out a low chuckle. Blood spattered in small drops, landing on his chin and some cascading down the side of his face.

"That was only two days ago, dumbass. Of course it's healed." The blade was stilled being pulled along, until it reached a bit of an obstacle. The white cloth of Hidan's trousers blocked his path. His left hand almost instinctively reached up and grabbed the obstructing clothing, and slowly he began to remove them. However, Hidan's voice invaded his thoughts.

"Hey, I can't do both in one night," Kakuzu didn't grace him with eye-contact, but simply stopped his movements to show that he heard. Kakuzu almost retorted, telling him that he was immortal and that he could handle it instead of bitching like a woman, but he stopped himself. Knowing Hidan, he would actually complain even more about the pain. On top of that, cleaning up the blood would be a nuisance. If Kakuzu was going to clean this up (which was practically guaranteed), he didn't want to create more work for himself than necessary. He did however feel Hidan's smirk as he spoke in a low voice, "One or the other." Kakuzu considered the options momentarily. He wasn't necessarily in the mood to fuck Hidan tonight. Moving his hand away, he decided against the option presented to him. He hardly felt the corners of his lips tug upwards as he heard a barely-audible groan of disappointment. _Such a child_, he thought to himself. _He'll never get what he wants._

Extracting the kunai from Hidan's torso, he wiped off the excess blood on Hidan's trousers and discarded it behind him. He adjusted his position to where he loomed over Hidan. The dual colored eyes never left the initial laceration as he forced his hand inside of Hidan.

"Fuck," he whispered, his voice suddenly strained, "feels weird as shit with your hand in me…" Kakuzu paid him no mind, letting his hand work its way around the anatomy he already knew so well. He appreciated his mask at times like this – the foul smell was beginning to arise from Hidan's intestines, and his mask at least muffled some of the odor.

His hand found its way past the digestive organs, and was approaching the lungs. His forearm was already completely buried within Hidan's warm body fluid. Some of the blood was congealing and clotting as his body reacted to the immense wound. Leaning forward just a bit more, he was finally able to reach the fluttering organ that pounded within his palm. His eyes closed, feeling each beat against his blood-covered skin.

Hidan didn't speak – which of course, was quite out of character for him – as he felt Kakuzu's hand grasp his heart. He could only hear the blood hammering in his ears. But something about this was different. Not his heart or the reaction… It was Kakuzu. Something was off with him. This session between the two was so… tame. There wasn't any ripping of the skin, no snapping of the ribs to reach the heart, and he didn't tug on any of the organs like he usually did. It was calm and straight to the point. Hidan seethed. He didn't allow Kakuzu to do this just so he could hold his heart. He did this to feel someone else tear him apart for once. He needed to feel the animalistic ravage on his body.

Deciding to voice his dissatisfaction, he said, "Kakuzu, what the fuck are you doing?"

Kakuzu seemed to either not hear him or he deliberately ignored him. He was still holding the heart, albeit his grip was somewhat tighter, not making a move. Hidan growled at this. "Kakuzu! What the _fuck _are you—"

Kakuzu suddenly clutched the heart even tighter, causing Hidan to stop midsentence as he winced. "Shut up."

"F-fucker! Rip it out! Tear me apart! Do _something!_" Hidan was becoming impatient with this suspense. He wanted Kakuzu to hurry up.

Kakuzu finally looked up at Hidan, brows furrowed. Why did Hidan crave the pain so much? None of this was going to his god, it certainly wasn't for any kind of benefit… Why did he need this so badly? Tugging on the organ slightly, he watched as Hidan's expression rapidly changed from anger to anticipation. His breath had caught in his throat and his eyes widened. He wanted to see it happen, didn't he? He wanted to see Kakuzu rip the most precious organ right out of his body, for whatever masochistic reason.

Kakuzu felt an urge to toy with him – he wanted to see how long he could drag this out. He gradually pull towards himself, feeling the resistance as the heart was slowly being pulled out. Hidan's eyes gazed upwards at Kakuzu's. Feeling the younger man's stare, he spared him a glance.

_'Do it.'_

And he did.

Tightening his grip, he wrenched his arm out of his chest cavity, pulling the muscle along with it. A sickening sound followed as the organ was removed, joined shortly with Hidan's inhuman scream. His head fell back as he howled in pain. The threads restrained him as his back arched. Blood flew from his mouth and his chest as it had no place to go without the important muscle to guide it. Hidan's mouth hung open in a now silent scream, his voice fading by then.

Sitting up now, Kakuzu simply watched as Hidan's body collapsed back to the floor. Turning his attention to the heart in his hand, he frowned. Was that what he had wanted? It didn't seem like much. Hidan must have stabbed his own heart hundreds, if not thousands, of times in a week alone. However, this experience to Hidan was different. Something about having his heart ripped out was unique to him. Kakuzu would probably never understand – Hidan's mind in itself was enough of a challenge to comprehend on a normal day. Trying to interpret his thinking patterns was a whole separate level of insanity. Averting his eyes to Hidan again he noticed his exhausted face, becoming quite pale now, which contained the hint of a satisfied grin. Yes, that was what Hidan wanted.

BE AWARE: IT'S RANDOM AND DOES NOT MAKE SENSE.

Me + mental breakdown = this… or something similar.

I couldn't think of anything to draw (basically didn't have the motivation to actually draw anything, in all honesty), so I wrote. Truthfully, I have no idea of what this is. Really, I just wanted them to rip each other apart. I wish I could write a scene like that. Pure, 100% gore. Gore is definitely a coping method for me when it comes to depression.

Today, and what a horrible day it was been (not on deviantART, though: you guys all made my day so much more bearable), I have come to the conclusion that I am unable to please anyone in my life (as in my family, school, friends, etc). I don't want to bother anymore. I'm starting to break under this sudden pressure, and I can't handle it at all. Life is just too much. The urge to simply get away from it all is growing. I'm so tempted to just go to the airport and ask for a ticket ot Europe or something. I've always wanted to go there anyways.

I obviously didn't edit this. I probably will later when I'm not busy hating the world.

Kakuzu and Hidan belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
